The Fangirls
by Aile Zhang
Summary: Bercerita tentang kisah asmara Luhan, gadis yang berdiri di belakang seorang idol dengan tangan yang terangkat seraya meneriakkan namanya penuh semangat dan doa yang tak henti-hentinya mengiringi di setiap jalan. Meskipun ia tahu, tangannya tak mampu untuk menggapai bintang tersebut. Fangirl, dimana Luhan dan Sungmin adalah dua diantaranya. Cast: EXO, SUJU. RnR :) ?


_**Presents**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FANGIRL**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**- Ailé Zhang-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Cast: Luhan, Jongin, Sungmin dan LayHo. Serta member EXO*)**_

_**Author's note: aloha~ Cuma mau ngingetin bahwa member EXO disini bukan EXO yang sebenarnya (?) pokoknya EXO terdiri dari: Kris, Yongguk, Ravi, V, dan Jaeseop. Hehe maaf kalo ada yang gak suka **___

.

.

**Please enjoyy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

Dirinya mengamati satu-persatu wajah tampan yang terlukis di dinding kamarnya. Alisnya bersatu, matanya tajam, tangan kanannya terletak di dagu dan yang kiri menyangga siku kanan di daerah perut. Mulutnya masih belum mengucapkan sesuatu. Saat-saat seperti ini yang paling mendebarkan bagi dua pembantu —maaf, maid yang hampir menangis takut akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Dan pada akhirnya si Nona besar berucap sesuatu.

"Mereka..tampan." katanya penuh misteri. Kedua maid makin takut karena pasti ada apa-apa bila majikannya tiba-tiba tenang seperti ini. Seakaan tak ada pertikaian antara atasan dan bawahan yang terjadi kurang lebih 20 menit yang lalu. Nona besar tersenyum lalu membalik badannya menghadap kedua maidnya. Bersikap akrab.

"Ada cacat di daerah 'mata kiri Yongguk'. Kalian bisa lihat ada lumpur atau debu lama _or whatever it is. _Dan baru pertamakali ini aku melihat ada tahi lalat mungil di bawah 'bibir Ravi'. Menurut kalian, aku ini pernah lihat tapi lupa atau aku memang tidak mengetahui adanya tahi lalat misterius ini?" tampang polos, _mode on._

'_Habis sudah hidupmu,maid bodoh' , _batin di Nona.

Karena kedua maidnya terlalu gelagapan dan membuat di Nona muda terlalu lama juga yang menanti jawaban maka ia dengan berbaik hati menyelamatkan maidnya dari kecanggungan, "Mungkin aku hanya lupa." Lalu tersenyum lagi.

Ia menghela nafas kasar, '_sudah cukup tele-telenya, terlalu melelahkan' batinnya._

"Syukurlah wajah Kris tidak apa-apa. Itu yang terpenting." Ujarnya.

"Akan kumaafkan kalian berdua, tapi akan kuberi kalian syarat mudah; tanggalkan baju kalian disini lalu berlari ke depan rumah. Aku ingin kalian kembali sambil membawa koran hari ini." Mati sudah kedua maid tersebut. Salah satu, atau anggap saja maid A- dari mereka sudah menangis. Melihat itu si Nona besar jadi marah.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu menangis?" badannya condong ke arah nya. Si maid A menggeleng dan menyeka air matanya.

"KALAU TIDAK AKU SURUH MENANGIS YA JANGAN MENANGIS! KAU PIKIR KAMARKU INI PEMAKAMAN UMUM YANG SEENAKNYA BISA KAU JADIKAN TEMPAT MENANGIS?! HAH?!" maid yang tadinya menangis jadi tambah ingin terisak. Terlihat dari senggukan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya yang terkatup kuat oleh si maid A.

Lalu si Nona muda teringat akan sesuatu.

'_Kecantikan yang alami tidak akan muncul apabila __syaraf__ kita dikuasai oleh murka dan kesenduan...'_

Si Nona lupa, ia 'kan ikut kelas kecantikan. Kata gurunya untuk kecantikan yang alami, ia harus menjaga raut wajahnya dari expresi marah dan sedih. Jangan di tanya kenapa, karena si Nona tidak ingat kalimat selanjutnya yang guru kecantikannya ucapkan. Maka dari itu ia menarik nafas, lalu buang..

Kembali ke maid, tampaknya majikannya sudah cukup tenang.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu siapa sih Nona yang dari tadi disebutkan di narasi? Baiklah, si Nona satu ini adalah anak dari keluarga Lee, keturunan ke 17 dari keluarga Lee juga, anak dari kepala Menteri Kesehatan di Korea Selatan. Keluarga Lee adalah keluarga dokter, maka tak salah jika Tuan Lee Donghae menjabat sebagai menteri Kesehatan. Masih ada hubungannya kok. Haha.

Hahahaha (?)

...

Oke. Yang kedua, si Nona ini putri dari Nyonya Cho, yang kini jadi Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Aslinya ia perancang gaun pernikahan, namun hanya menerima dari kalangan atas. Siapa sih yang tika kenal designer Lee Hyukjae? Terkenal dengan rancangannya yang _smart and elegance_. Tapi mungkin ia sedang rehat dan menikmati masanya tenangnya dengan keluarga. Mungkin tahun depan ia akan _comeback, hehe._ Comeback?

Si Nona muda ini adalah anak tunggal. Tunggal, karena Tuan dan nyonya Lee menikah muda. Fokus karier, katanya. Nona cantik ini dengan wajah tirus yang terkesan _oplas banget. _Bibirnya yang kemerahan—karena lipstick—terlukis mungil di bawah hidung mancung dan mata sipit ya terkesan asia banget. Dan jangan lupa alis yang terpotong rapi yang membuat wajahnya aslinya yang _kampungan banget _menjadi _ulzzang banget. Thats called, __**The Power of Makeup.**_

Bercanda. Wajah aslinya imut 'kok. Dan _by the way,_ nama Nona muda ini adalah—TING TONG

TING TONG

Nona muda sedikit terjengit karena kaget tapi senang. Ia berlali ke pintu kamarnya. Namun matanya yang tadi berbinar menjadi tajam kembali. Ia menghadap ke kedua maid lalu berkata, "Kita masih belum selesai."

Dan diakhiri dengan maid A yang tadi menangis kini pingsan.

Si Nona muda berlari sambil melompat-lompat dengan kaki telanjangnya. Melupakan sandal rumah yang diwajibkan oleh dia sendiri untuk selalu dipakai di rumah. Rumahnya sedang sepi karena Ayahnya bekerja dan ibunya ikut perkumpulan ibu diperumahannya, arisan mungkin. Tapi memangnya ada arisan dengan barang yang di-arisan-kan adalah perhiasan emas?

Pintu rangkap depan rumahnya terlah terbuka dan di gerbang depan sudah _standby_ tukang pos dengan kardus di tangannya. Tentu saja ia menghampiri pak pos itu.

Wajah sumringahnya memberi sinyal ke kepala pak pos untuk mundur satu langkah, "Apa anda nona atas nama Lee Xiumin?"

Wajahnya dari bahagia tiba-tiba meredup dengan expresi murka yang menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Pak pos mundur satu langkah lagi.

"XIUMIN APANYA?! KAU INI BISA BACA ATAU TIDAK?! JELAS-JELAS DI KERTAS BODOHMU ITU TERTERA NAMA LEE SUNGMIN! SEKALI LAGI LEE-**FUCKING**-SUNGMIN!"

SEDETIK—ups, Sedetik kemudian...

"_Kecantikan yang alami tidak akan muncul apabila __syaraf__ kita dikuasai oleh murka dan kesenduan..."._

Tarik nafas, lalu buang.

Ia kembali tersenyum, dan menatap si pak pos."Jadi dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

"D-disini, nyonya, eh tuan, eh nona."

Untuk keduakalinya Sungmin hampir meledak.

Demi kecantikan, Sungmin merelakan saja kesalahan si pak pos. Toh, ia tidak kenal siapa dia. Kenapa harus repot-repot mengingat kesalahannya?

Selesai tanda tangan Sungmin merebut kardus tersebut dan berlari ke kamar. Melompat dengan tidak elitnya karena _disambi _membawa kardus. Melupakan statusnya sebagai Nona, ia duduk di lantai kamarnya dan membuka selotip dari kardus itu terburu dengan tangan kosong. Mengerikan.

Setelah kardus berhasil terbuka, ia tak kecewa dan berteriak dengan girang, "I LOVE YOU, BAEKHYUN UNNIE"

Lalu ia bangkit dan mencium bibir 'Kris', dalam lukisan dinding yang tadi membuat para maid bercucuran keringat karena mereka membuat cacat yang tidak bisa disebut cacat juga, pada lukisan dinding itu. Ya, ada lukisan dinding EXO di tembok barat kamarnya.

Ia kembali ke kardusnya. Ternyata isinya adalah _merchandise _EXO yang asli. Sungmin adalah keponakan Baekhyun. Dan ia adalah coordi noona alias manager EXO. Tapi Baekhyun bukan keturunan asli keluarga Lee karena ibunya menikah dengan pria bermarga byun.

Hal ini sebenarnya sudah biasa. Maksudnya tentang barang-barang original milik EXO. Ia mengecek satu-satu benda dari kardus dengan mengeluarkannya. Di atas benda-benda tersebut ada kertas HVS yang berisi keterangan sehingga Sungmin mudah yang mengecek.

_**Sesuai dengan permintaan konyol mu:**_

Cincin lambang naga. _**Kemarin Kris memakainya daat di acara Music Bank**__**. Sa**__**at memegangnya aku masih merasakan keringatnya yang licin di pinggiran lambangnya, kalau kau mau tahu.**_

Air minum milik TOP_**. Iya benar ini milik TOP.**_

Snack (yang seharusnya) punya Kris_**. Aku mencurinya, kau harus membayar dosaku!**_

Tissue penuh keringat milik Yongguk dan Ravi._** Aku taruh di plastik kedap udara. Kukira tissuenya akan tetap basah sampai ke tanganmu.**_

Potongan rambut V_**. Dia potong rambut hari ini. Aku hampir dikira sasaeng fans karena memunguti rambut chanyeol. Mungkin ada tercampur rambut milik Yongguk karena aku mengambil di tempat sampah.**_

_**Maaf aku tidak bisa mencuri celana dalam siapapun di EXO. Pertama, dia dongsaengku secara tak sengaja dan aku ingin melindunginya dari sasaeng sepertimu haha. **__**Dan aku takut kalau ketahuan mencuri seperti ini. **__**Yang kedua, sulit sekali mengambil wardrobe mereka karena tentu saja tidak ada yang boleh masuk saat**____**mereka ganti kostum. Pintu ruang ganti akan dibuka setelah semua masalah perkostuman selesai termasuk membereskannya. Aku selalu kelewatan dan masuk saat ruang itu sudah kosong. Aku takut kau kecewa makanya aku membawa **_pearce punya Kris_**. Ini miliknya pribadi, bukan wardrobe. Ia sampai mencarinya ke tong sampah karena itu adalah pemberian dari Yongguk. **_**I do it for you my lovely little yeodongsaeng**_**. Kirimkan aku e-mail apa yang kau butuhkan, tapi jangan aneh-aneh, arra? By the way, akhir-akhir ini Kris selalu membawa handphonenya. Ia juga banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk chattingan. Apa itu kau? Karena notifikasi dari handphonenya terus berbunyi **_**and it drives me crazy**_**.**_

Sungmin menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Inilah untungnya menjadi saudara kru entertainment. Sungmin yakin barang bawaannya akan membuat teman-temannya tercengang. Ia tidak men-chat Kris. Ia memang punya nomornya tapi ia tidak men-chatnya. Hanya sesekali saja dan chat nya tidak pernah di balas. Sungmin tidak suka Kris-oppa nya chattingan dengan wanita lain. Tapi mungkin itu bukan hal yang harus dipentingkan saat ini. Maka Sungmin cuek saja lalu mengambil kertas dan membuat tabel yang berisi barang yang harus 'dicuri' oleh Baekhyun.

_Di lain tempat..._

"APA ADA YANG MELIHAT PEARCE MILIKKU?!" seru Kris.

Luhan selesai mandi dengan handuk masih menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas dada hingga paha. Berjalan ke lemari pakaian lalu menepuk jidatnya. Ia berjalan lagi menuju pintu kamar lalu berteriak, "Ayah, aku lupa membawa seragam!"

Terdengar jawaban yang tak kalah nyaring suaranya, "Sudah dikirim ibumu tadi pagi! Ayah salah memasukkan bajumu ke lemari gegemu!"

"Ah Ayah! Bagaimana bisa bajuku di kamar gege?" Serunya.

Lalu dibalas oleh suara dari arah dapur lagi, "Maaf!"

Luhan mendengus, _ya tuhan_. Kemarin ia terlalu lelah karena harus pulang ke rumah Ayahnya pukul 11 malam sehingga melupakan seragamnya sendiri. Setelah berjingkat ke kamar sebelahnya, Ia mengetuk pintu sebelah kamar itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Maka ia yakin yang punya pasti masih bergelut dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Ia berjalan ke lemari dekat di kasur milik monster yang masih terlelap, seeragamnya ada disana, bercampur dengan baju-baju lain yang tidak tersusun rapi. Ia buru-buru mengambil lalu keluar mengingat tubuhnya karena masih 'polosan' dan bahaya jika tiba-tiba si monster kembali ke dunia nyata. Sebenarnya yang ditakutkan Luhan bukan karena ia masih 'polosan'—bahkan mereka masih sering mandi bersama hingga Luhan kelas 2 SMP— tapi karena masuk ke kerajaannya tanpa ijin.

ia masuk lagi ke kamarnya sendiri dan memakainya.

Luhan terbiasa menyelesaikan segala persiapan dari malam sebelumnya, maka sekarang pukul 6.30 sudah siap. Ia turun ke meja makan dengan tas di pundaknya. Sudah tersedia nasi dan daging dan semangkuk kecil salad sayur di dekatnya. Tak lama kemudian Ayahnya datang dengan membawa dasi di tangannya.

"Luhan, tolong Ayah." Ia bangkit lalu memakaikan dasi dengan cukup pro ke leher Ayahnya.

Luhan mengencangkan ikatannya dan kembali duduk di hadapan Ayahnya. Ia memotong daging nya dengan cukup bertenaga. Kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya agak gosong.

"Maaf ya, Lu. Ayah menggorengnya sambil menerima telpon dari bawahan. Kau bisa mengambil punya Ayah kalau mau." Katanya sambil menyodorkan piring nya ke Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, Yah. Aku akan makan punyaku saja." Tolaknya.

Sang Ayah mengangguk lalu ikut melahap dagingnya yang tak sealot punya Luhan. Ia melirik jam sudah pukut 6.35 tetapi ada yang masih kurang di meja. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Pukul berapa Yixing pulang?" selidiknya.

Luhan sedikit tergidik. "Pokoknya sebelum Ayah pulang," Lalu ia melanjutkan,"tapi ia pergi lagi setelah Ayah tidur."

Ayahnya terlihat tidak kaget, "Lalu jam berapa ia pulang?" Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku mendengar suara mobil Ayah jam setengah 4." Kali ini Ayahnya kaget.

"Dia memakai mobilku lagi?" Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Tak bisa berbohong.

Kini sang Ayah tahu alasan kenapa Yixing pulang malam. Ia menghentikan makannya lalu naik ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan anak sulungnya. Tanpa mengetuk ia masuk. Ia membuka korden agar sinar matahari dapat mengganggu tidur putra tirinya. Tapi sayang itu tidak mengganggu kegiatannya saat ini. Lalu ia berkacak pinggang melihat anak sulungnya masih memeluk bantal dan menggunakan guling sebagai alas kepalanya. Si Ayah masih bisa melihat aliran liur yang sudah mengering di pipi hingga ke dekat telingaa. Ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia akan berteriak.

"ZHANG YIXING—!"

.

.

.

"A-APA?! DIMANA? AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK MENGAMBIL KEPERAWANANMU!"

.

.

.

Krik.

.

Wait..what?

"-Ayah?"

Yixing yang kaget langsung terduduk setengah sadar antara mimpi dan dunia nyata, tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia barusan katakan..

"K-keperawanan siapa yang kau ambil?" tanya Ayahnya bingung.

.

.

Awkward.

Yixing memegangi kepalanya sejenak. Ia menyibakkan selimut, melihat ke arah celananya yang basah akan sesuatu, lalu melenguh dan berkata, "Aku masih dalam masa pubertasi."

Ayahnya berkedip beberapa kali, _apa dia baru saja mimpi basah?_

Ayahnya berdeham, mengumpulkan fokusnya, "Kemana saja kau semalam? Aku berharap tidak mencium bau alkohol. Tunggu, kau memakai parfum wanita?"

Yixing mencium tubuhnya sendiri lalu tersenyum seperti orang kasmaran, "Ini parfum milik Suho."

"Hati-hatilah kalian berdua, jangan keseringan berpacaran. Kalau aku mendengar ada yang hamil, maka akan ku tendang kau sampai ke rumah ibumu." Nasihatnya.

"Santai, Ayah. Aku masih perjaka." Jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak suka kau pulang pagi seperti ini. Dan tanpa ijin. Besok lagi kalau kau pulang pagi akan ku blokir ATM mu, mengerti?" Yixing mengangguk lemah. Matanya sayup- mengantuk.

"Dan aku tidak suka kau memakai mobil Ayah tanpa ijin. Bagaimana kalau polisi menilang dan tahu bahwa kau tidak punya SIM? Selesaikan dulu Sarjanamu maka akan kubelikan kau mobil apapun. Kau mau mobil sport? Oke. Asalkan kau bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan." Tawar Ayah.

Yixing yang matanya kembali terpejam hanya mengangguk malas dan tubuhnya sedikit limbung karena ngantuk. Ia memutar bola matanya. Makan apa sih mantan istri nya? Bisa-bisa melahirkan anak bandel seperti ini.

Kesabarannya habis. Ayah tirinya menarik pergelangan kedua tangannya ke arah kamar mandi. Tidak memperdulikan bokong anaknya yang mendarat langsung dari kasur ke lantai dingin karena AC. Ia meronta-ronta di lantai.

"Ayah! Bokongku!" tidak memperdulikan rengekannya ia tetap menyeret Yixing sampai ke lantai kering kamar mandi. Mungkin ia tidak mandi dari kemarin.

Setelah seluruh tubuh Yixing sampai ke kamar mandi, Ayahnya menutup pintu, "Aku akan berangkat pukul 7. Jaga rumah. Kau ada kuliah pukul 10"

Tanpa tahu setelah Ayahnya meninggalkan kamarnya dia malah masuk ke bath tub dan menambah jam tidurnya.

.

.

Ayahnya kembali ke meja makan dengan Luhan yang sudah habis setengah dari porsi sarapannya.

"Kenapa Yixing bisa bandel seperti itu? Dan hanya cuma kita berdua yang rajin?"

"Mungkin karena kita sedarah dan Yixing tidak...?" jawab Luhan.

"Bisa jadi." Ia mengangguk seraya menyuapkan nasinya.

Ia melanjutkan, "Kemarin Ayah diajak oleh teman lama Ayah saat SMA. Ia mengajak Ayah..yah, mungkin kencan. Apa Ayah harus menerimanya? Ayah sedikit ragu."

Luhan mengerti keadaan Ayahnya. Dimulai dari Ayahnya bertemu dengan ibunya Luhan sampai kesedihan Ayah nya saat mengetahui ibunya tewas tertabrak mobil- Luhan mengerti perasaan Ayahnya. Dan saat bertemu dengan ibu zhang, ibu Yixing, dan terjadi sebuah pernikahan yang berakhir juga dengan perpisahan, ia mengerti keadaan Ayahnya. Hak asuh yang tak kunjung menyentuh kata sepakat kini menjadi takdir Luhan dan Yixing harus bolak balik ke 'rumah Ayah' dan 'rumah ibu'. Setiap 4 hari pertama ia tinggal di rumah Ayahnya, dan 3 hari sisanya di rumah ibunya. Lalu 3 hari setelahnya di rumah sang Ayah, dan 4 hari sisanya di rumah sang ibu. Begitu seterusnya.

Jadi tidak ada yang selalu mendapat 4 hari berturut-turut. Adil bukan? Mungkin bagi pihak yang berpisah adalah adil. Tapi bagi yang menerima akibatnya...?

"Terima saja yah, lagi pula kau _sexy, free and single._ Jangan takut berpisah lagi. Toh mungkin Ayah belum bertemu jodohmu." Jawabnya bijak.

Ayahnya tampak berfikir, menggut-manggut. "Kau benar. Baiklah Ayah akan menjemputnya nanti malam. Aku akan bilang ibumu untuk menjaga kalian berdua." Balas Ayah Luhan seraya mengambil handphone milik nya.

"Tidak usah, Yah. Ada Yixing-ge."

"Kau menyerahkan dirimu padanya? Yang ada kau yang harus menjaganya." Balas Ayahnya sarkas.

"Tidak, Yixing oppa bisa menjagaku. Aku percaya padanya." Luhan tahu Yixing memang baik. Bukan anak yang salah pergaulan. Ia menyayangi adik tirinya. Tapi saat ia masih bergelut dalam mimpinya...jangan tanya bagaimana menyebalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayah harus berangkat sekarang. Kau mau ikut atau..?" tanpa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Luhan sudah tahu apa yang akan sang bapak ucapkan.

"aku akan meminta Yixing-ge mengantarku."

.

.

.

.

"Halo adik tiri!" Katanya setelah turun dari tangga menuju meja makan dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Rambutmu bau." Ejeknya. Luhan kaget langsung mencari-cari bau yang di maksud Yixing.

"Hahaha, bercanda, Lu." Luhan mengumpat halus.

"Xing-ge antarkan aku. Aku tidak ikut Ayah. Berangkat jam 7 itu kepagian. Belum ada yang datang."

"Oke. Tapi setelah makan" Luhan mengangguk. Yixing dengan sabar mengunyah dagingnya.

Yixing makan dengan menghayati setiap rasa yang dikeluarkan oleh suapannya. Kakak tirinya ini memang agak 'special'. Bocah besar di hadapannya merogoh saku nya yang bergetar dan tersenyum kecut pada layar datar androidnya. Luhan tahu penyebabnya.

"Omong-omong, si Suho-jie, bagaimana kabarnya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku sedang ada masalah dengannya. Kau tahu, aku sekarang tak bisa sering-sering bertemu dengannya. Bahaya." Jawab Yixing.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, kau tau, Suho suka mengikuti trend masa kini. Rok mini itu...dan bustier yang..yah kau tau itu, aku berusaha mati-matian menahan diriku sendiri" ia menatap Luhan sambil mengunyah salad.

Luhan sedikit tertarik, "Apa Suho-jie menggodamu?"

"Yup. Kau tahu, kemarin malam kami hampir melakukannya. Untung saat itu tidak sengaja aku muntah karena kebanyakan minum alkohol. Puji tuhan." Jawabnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku merasa berdosa setelah itu. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke gereja hari ini. Apa aku bisa melakukan pengakuan dosa ke pastor gereja dekat sekolahmu?" Tambahnya.

"Bisa, aku pernah. Aku sering lihat pastor datang pukul 9." Ujar Luhan

"Kau curhat? Tentang apa?" Yixing tertarik.

Luhan menghela nafas, tampak seperti lelah. "Aku rindu _**dia**_. Dalam sebulan belum tentu kita bertemu. Itupun harus diam-diam. Benar-benar hanya kau, Jongin dan teman seperjuangannya yang tahu."

Sekarang malah Luhan yang curhat. Tapi Yixing tahu keadaan hati Luhan sekarang. Ia punya pacar LDR. Handphone satu-satunya penghubung antara dua hati yang sedang di rundung asmara. Tuntutan pekerjaan membuat mereka harus menutupi hubungan yang sudah terjalin 8 bulan terakhir. Kasihan juga dia.

"Sabarlah, kau yang menerima hubungan itu, kau juga yang harus menjalaninya. Jangan pedulikan para shipper gila itu. Karena kau lah yang ada di hatinya. Kepercayaan adalah kunci utama. Kepercayaanmu hilang, ya sudah. Kau bisa lihat bagaimana kedepannya."

"Kau benar, sudahlah. Makanmu sudah selesai kan? Ayo antar aku." Luhan merubah topiknya. Bosan dengan nasihat yang itu-itu saja. Toh, Yixing juga benar. Ia harusnya percaya

"Lu, ambilkan aku minum."

Luhan dengan berat hati menyeret tubuhnya ke dispender di dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan turun dari motor Yixing. Ninja tentunya. Mana mungkin Yixing sang kingka kampus naik motor bebek?

Luhan menyerahkan helm pada Yixing dan merapikan rambut lurus nya. "Terima kasih, jemput aku jam 9."

"Oke." Lalu Yixing membuka helmnya. Menyodori Luhan pipinya. Luhan memutar matanya. "Kita sudah saling _taken_. Apakan ini termasuk dalam selingkuh? Kita tidak sedarah."

Yixing menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mengecup dahi Luhan, "Tentu tidak, bodoh. Kita ini saudara. Gayamu saja malu mau mencium aku. Padahal dulu kita saling mandi bersama. Aku menggosok punggungmu..."

"Jangan. Bicarakan. Itu. Disini!" Pukul Luhan di setiap kata ke lengan Yixing dengan helm. Ia mendengus lalu pamit sekali lagi meninggalkan Yixing yang malah menggoda anak sekolah lain dengan Luhan yang lewat. Lupa ya sama Suho? Tapi ya, _bodo amat._

.

.

Luhan memasuki kelas yang cukup ramai. Biasa saja. Belum ada yang menghebohkan. Sampai di loker ia melihat ada kartu putih nyelip di antara pintu loker dengan lacinya. Ia lihat apa isinya.

Fak.

Lalu menyimpan kartu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan dingin yang membungkam hidungnya dari belakang. Itu benar, HIDUNG. Tidak heran. Tidak kaget. Tidak heboh juga.

"Jongin." Katanya tanpa nada.

"Apa sayangku baby-hunny-bunny-sweetie-cutie-chubby-fluffy-plushie-_fucking_-bitchy?" Katanya. Luhan merinding.

"Apa kau serius dengan kata yang terakhir? Karena aku juga serius dengan kepalanku."

Jongin hanya tertawa gak jelas. Dengan tas masih menyangkut di pundak lebarnya ia berjalan ke kursi di belakang tempat duduknya. Tempat favorit mereka berdua. Jongin tangannya selalu dingin kalau pagi. Ia memang tidak punya water heater di rumahnya. Tapi anehnya itu hanya saat pagi. Begitu sore ke malam, tangannya akan berubah menjadi hangat. Terkadang saat musim dingin Luhan akan terus menggenggam telapak Jongin yang hangat. Tapi sebodo teuing orang bilang tentang mereka.

Jongin memang bukan anak populer yang banyak fans-nya. Ia hanya anak basket biasa. Yang dijadikan gosip adalah Jongin sudah punya pacar dan Luhan memiliki banyak 'moment' antara mereka berdua. Dan lagi, pacar Jongin adalah ketua cheers rangkap ketua paduan suara di sekolahnya sendiri. Ya. Kyungsoo adalah anak sma sebelah. Entah jampi-jampi apa yang Jongin ucapkan pada dara itu sampai-sampai Kyungsoo mau dijadikan kekasih oleh si hitam-sexy (menurut Jongin).

Jongin badannya condong ke depan tangannya terulur membuka resleting tas Luhan. Apalagi kalau bukan mencari buku tugas Bahasa Prancis nya. Buku pertama yang ia tarik bukan buku prancis maka ia buang buku itu ke meja. Lalu di tarikannya yang kedua juga bukan buku yang ia butuhkan. Dibuang lagi buku itu. Di tarikan yang ketiga ia berhasil menariknya. Namun ternyata sampul buku itu tersangkut oleh tempat pensil sehingga sampul bening itu sobek. Jongin melongo sejenak, menoleh ke belakang. Lumayan ia dapat jambakan gratis untuk memulai pagi indahnya. Tidak sakit, hanya nyelekit. Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya depan Jongin dan membereskan buku yang Jongin buang.

Jongin mencari letak tugasnya di buku Luhan. Setelah ketemu ia memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari bolpoin di tas. '_Oh, iya! Lupa!' _Teriak batin Jongin. Lagi-lagi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Tanpa basa-basi, bak dunia adalah miliknya, ia mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga dadanya terantuk pinggiran meja. Hanya untuk mengambil bolpoin Luhan dalam dosgripnya, ia harus mengorbankan sahabatnya. Peduli setan, Luhan menjambak Jongin lagi. Lebih keras.

Bolpoin Jongin sudah lenyap di telan wc. Iya, dia tak sengaja menjatuhkanya saat mengisi TTS saat melakukan _transaksi __tunai_ di toilet sekolah. Dan mana mungkin ia mau memungut kembali bolpoinnya yang tercampur dengan..._**itu.**_

Seraya Jongin menyalin jawaban, Luhan membalik tubuhnya. "Yang nomor 5, aku bingung antara _**Il**_ atau _**Elle**_, soalnya bilang namanya Sylvie tapi tandanya _**maskulén**__."_

Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke Luhan.

.

.

"Jongin?" Tanya Luhan

Jongin bergumam asal sebagai pengganti kata 'apa'.

"Aku rindu _**dia**_," ia menundukkan kepalanya dan merendahkan suaranya, "Apa aku harus pergi ke China menyusulnya?"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Sudah hampir selesai sih. Soalnya hanya 10. Tapi ia sengaja melegakan diri untuk _bestie _nya yang satu ini. Luhan memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap jendela kanan, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menyangga pipinya dengan kedua tangan serupa gaya _Cherrybelle_.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat, lepaskan saja. Jangan bodoh berfikir kau akan menyusulnya, kau akan mati di tangan Ayahmu. Pasti dia juga merasakan hal yang sama 'kok." Hiburnya.

Jongin kembali menyalin jawaban "Lagi pula ia disana untuk bekerja, bukan berhura-hura." Tambahnya.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya. Ia percaya sahabatnya. Ia harus percaya sahabatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana? Kenyataan tidak memberinya pilihan lebih. Dan karena suatu hal, ia tak bisa bertemu sekarang.

Ia menatap kertas putih yang tadi terselip di lokernya. Ia mendengus. Hampir menangis. Rasanya kesal harus hidup seperti ini. Jongin menyusuri arah pandangan Luhan dan menemukan selebaran itu di genggamannya. Langsung saja di rebut oleh bocah itu. Setelah membaca sebentar, ia beranjak dari duduknya. Luhan menahan Jongin dengan berat tubuhnya.

"Jangan pedulikan kertas ini. Kau kerjakan saja PR mu. Aku pasti akan keluar dengan nyawa."

Bukannya ia tidak peka terhadap keadaannya yang sedang terancam. Namun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Jongin bertemu dengan penulis _note _itu. Bahaya kalau sampai terjadi karena Jongin akan melakukan hal gila.

"Baiklah. Kali ini saja. Tapi harus aku yang beli."

Jongin berhasil duduk kembali ke tempatnya. Luhan dengan lesu menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

.

.

.

Jongin menyodori Luhan 2 bungkus jajangmyeon dan 3 susu lowfat coklat. Luhan menerimanya lalu beranjak ke kelas 2-1. Orang-orang kelas sampai sudah hapal dengan Luhan yang selalu membawa makanan ke kelas tetangga. Sampai di sana ia menyerahkan makanan itu ke salah satu meja di pojok kiri kelas. Kilat, ia keluar dari kelas yang berhawa mematikan—kata Luhan. Namun naas, ia malah bertemu Sungmin di tengah perjalanannya kembali ke habitat. Sungmin yang tadi cekikikan bersama kawannya berubah drastis jadi sinis. Luhan berusaha menahan kepalanya agar tidak menunduk.

"Pesananmu sudah ada di meja." Imbuhnya.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya langsung melirik dari ujung kakinya hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Luhan pun berakhir dengan salting. Dengan cepat Sungmin menghentakkan sneakersnya di depan Luhan yang membuatnya memekik kaget. Karena expresinya yang priceless, Sungmin tertawa puas sedangkan yang jadi bahan ejekan mengkerut malu.

"Hahaha, kau boleh pergi"

Sungmin dkk berjalan angkuh melewatinya. Bahkan terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar menubruk bahu Luhan. Tapi tentunya sebuah keuntungan baginya.

.

.

Sungmin menemukan makanan di meja nya. Kedua temannya tersenyum girang. Ia sengaja tidak memakan pesanan nya pada Luhan karena ia memang dididik dengan makanan organik. Memang gadis yang satu itu terkadang jahil menyuruh Luhan untuk membelikannya makanan. Sungmin yang tadi sudah diceritakan di awal cerita, adalah musuh Luhan. Baginya, Luhan adalah adik kelas yang kurang ajar. Terjadi pada saat si nona manis ini menjabat sebagai admin utama sebuah fandom pecinta Kpop terutama EXO se-Seoul. Tak diragukan lagi, ia bahkan sudah masuk tahap sasaeng. Ia tahu semua jadwal kegiatan EXO. Ditambah penghasilan Ayahnya yang melejit, tidak menghalanginya untuk sengaja membeli tiket pesawat maskapai yang sama dengan anggota exo hanya untuk mengumpulkan moment-moment yang sedang digandrungi para shipper layaknya Sungmin.

_**(a little bit flashback..)**_

Saat itu Sungmin sedang mempromosikan fandomnya ke kelas-kelas. Tak kurang-kurang, bagi yang ikut fandomnya akan dijanjikan dengan barang-barang original milik para personil. Dan saat membagikan brosur fandomnya, Luhan menolak, "Maaf, aku tidak suka Kpop."

"Hahaha, kau kelak akan suka. Hal apa yang membuatmu tidak suka pada Kpop?"

Awalnya Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu membujuk Luhan lebih keras lagi. Namun bodohnya Luhan, ia berkata..

"Menurutku mereka.. tidak jantan."

...pada seorang sasaeng fans.

Sungmin tercengang. Seisi kelas yang tadinya masih berembug tentang selebaran tersebut mengalihkan perhatian nya ke asal suara. Pasalnya Luhan tidak tahu ia sedang berurusan dengan siapa. Sungmin matanya menyala bak kobaran api. Tak diragukan lagi, Luhan tak seharusnya memancing beruang yang tengah tertidur. Alhasil, ya begitulah.

"Ohh, kita punya _haters_ di sini." Ucapnya pada temannya di sebelah.

Luhan menggernyitkan alis.

Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya, "Tahukah kau siapa aku?"

Luhan menatap lurus matanya, tapi bukan menantang. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Lalu Sungmin tersenyum penuh sarkasme.

"Temui aku sepulang sekolah. Di aula." Bisiknya dengan penuh kebencian.

Ia menarik kembali tubuhnya lalu ia kembali fokus pada promosinya. "Untuk yang berminat, silahkan isi forulir tersebut lalu kumpulkan pada bocah ini," Ia menunjuk kepala Luhan, "agar diserahkan kepadaku sepulang sekolah. Mengerti? Kalau begitu, terimakasih!"

Lambaian tangan Sungmin membuat siswa lelaki pada lemas. Lalu dengan segera mereka mencentang kotak yang berketerangan _'Saya mendaftarkan diri'._

.

Luhan merapikan tumpukan kertas HVS dari kakak kelasnya. Ternyata banyak. Sepertinya semua mendaftar, _kecuali dirinya._ Tapi saat dihitung ternyata ada 32 lembar.

'Seharusnya ada 33.' Batinnya.

Ia mengecek ulang dan melihat ke sekitaran mejanya. Tidak ada kok. Lalu ia berbalik dan menatap Jongin.

Jongin, sahabat dari lahir Luhan, menjawab tatapan Luhan, "Kalau kau mengumpulkannya maka aku akan mengumpulkannya. Karena kau tidak, maka aku juga tidak." Balasnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya. Tapi sahabat Jongin ini tahu, kalau Jongin suka Kpop...

Dan Luhan meninggalkan kelas diiringi oleh ucapan semangat Jongin yang terus menggema di telinganya.

.

.

.

Kriiing... kriiiing... kriiiing—"Yoboseyo?"

Tak ada jawaban dari sana. Jongin mendengus, "Baiklah akan kututup—"

"Jongin-ie..." Seketika ada sebuah suara yang menyahut.

"Kyungie? Ini nomornya siapa?" jawabnya.

Kyungsoo, pacarnya, terlihat terengah-engah. Butuh beberapa lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ini telepon sekolah. Bateraiku habis. Aku menemukan Luhan di belakang sekolahku. Ia pingsan. Sudah ku periksa, tidak ada luka. Tapi wajahnya pucat Jongin-ie." Ia menarik nafas dalam, sedikit tercekat, lalu kembali bicara,"Aku mencoba membopongnya ke UKS sekolahku. Tapi karena ini sudah lewat jam pulang sekolahku, tidak ada guru dan aku tidak mengerti soal medis."

Jongin mengangguk, "Oke, UKS sekolahmu sebelah mana?"

"Kalau kau lewat gerbang depan, di sebelah kanan—eh, kiri, ada lorong yang banyak posternya. Belok ke kiri terus naik tangga. Sekitar 5 meter pintu ada gudang, masuk saja. Kalau kau lihat ada dua pintu buka yang cat nya biru yang gagang pintunya berkarat, nah kau akan langsung lihat ada ruangan di ujung taman, itu UKSnya. Cari saja yang lampunya menyala, ada aku disitu."

"Berhatilah, ini sudah malam. Jaga Luhan ya, Baby. Aku kesana." Otak Jongin mencatat dengan baik, ia langsung menutup panggilannya. Ia mengambil kunci motornya. Ia melaju ke sekolahnya.

.

Ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam dan dia berada di depan sekolah Kyungsoo, gerbangnya sudah terkunci. Terpaksa ia harus memanjat. Ia mengingat-ingat instruksi Kyungsoo tadi.

"Di kiri ada lorong—astaga, banyak sekali posternya," memang, seluruh temboknya benar-benar terlapis oleh lembaran poster tentang sekolah. Ia berhasil melewatinya.

"Setelah tangga, ada gudang." Ia sampai di depan gudang. Ia agak ragu, gudangnya tua. Agak mengerikan apalagi saat ia melongok ke dalam tidak ada pencahayaan sama sekali. Saat berjalanpun ia merinding. Hanya dikawani oleh cahaya dari handphone, ia membelah gudang tersebut.

"Pintu biru?"

Pencahayaan kurang baik, ia salah membuka pintu malah yang berwarna hijau. Akhirnya ia mengetahui alau ia salah buka pintu karena begitu di buka isinya belasan manekin pelajaran biologi. Yah tentunya, Jongin berteriak. Dan membuka pintu selanjutnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berhasil melewati ruangan itu.

Ia berhasil keluar dari gudang itu dan melihat cahaya di ujung sana, tampak siluet tubuh Kyungsoo dari jendela kaca.

Mendengar ada suara langkah, ia tahu itu Jongin.

"Jongin, kau bawa motor atau mobil?" tanya nya saat Jongin sedang menyentuh dahi Luhan.

"Motor, kenapa?"

"Cepat antarkan dia pulang." Titahnya.

"Dan meninggalkanmu?" Jongin yang kaget membalasnya cepat.

"Apa kau akan mengantarkanku pulang dan meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang pingsan? Aku akan pulang naik bus, cepat antarkan dia pulang, atau rumah sakit terserah kau. Luhan butuh ditolong."

"Tapi bagaimana aku membawanya? Aku harus menyetir motorku, bagaimana caraku membawanya di boncenganku?"

"Taruh di...pangkuanmu?"

"Ya!"

"Lalu harus bagaimana lagi Jongin-ie?!"

Jongin mendengus kasar. "Tapi kau tidak cemburu 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin, "Jelas cemburu! Tapi aku percaya pada Luhan karena ia sahabatmu bahkan dari _playgroup. _Cepatlah kau kebanyakan bicara."

Jongin membopong Luhan di punggungnya. Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin menuju pintu disamping UKS yang langsung menghubungkan dengan Halaman belakang.

"Hei kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau disamping UKS adalah pintu belakang huh? Aku jadi harus melewati gudang mistis sekolahmu!" keluhnnya kesal.

"_Kepepet_. Sudah cepat!" balasnya tak acuh.

Jongin melepas jaketnya dan menggunakan lengan jaket untuk mengikat tubuh Luhan dengannya. Setelah pamit dengan Kyungsoo, ia melaju ke jalanan dan lebih memilih membawanya ke rumah Luhan ketimbang rumah sakit berhubung ia tak memiliki uang untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Jongin kan selalu _bokek hihihi. _Jongin tak tahu harus membawa Luhan kemana. Kemana yang dimaksud adalah rumah Ayahnya atau rumah ibunya. Masalahnya sekarang hari Kamis.

Kalau Kamis dua minggu lalu ia main ke rumah Ayahnya, berarti dua minggu dari saat itu Luhan menginap di..._rumah Ayahnya. _

_BINGO!_

'_**Kau jenius Jongin!' **_ujarnya dalam hati

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Ayah Luhan, Jongin menggendongnya lagi ke posisi awal. Menggunakan kepala Luhan yang berada di bahunya, ia menekan bel rumah. Terpaksa karena kedua tangannya berada di bawah lutut Luhan sedangkan bel berada di sejajar telinga Jongin. Setelah dua kali ia menjedukkan kepala Luhan akhirnya bel itu menerima respon dan berbunyi di dalam rumah.

Tangan Jongin mulai bergetar dan pegal merambat di sekujur lengan hingga bahu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan seorang wanita cantik mungil di hadapannya.

Jongin tak mengenal wanita ini dan bertanya, "Apa Yixing-hyung ada di rumah?"

Yixing yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya datang menghampiri wanita yang membukakan pintu rumahnya. "Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?"

Jongin nyelonong ke sofa ruang tamu karena tangannya tak kuat lagi menggendong Luhan. Setelah Luhan dibaringkan di sofa, wanita itu—Suho, memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau Luhan pingsan di belakang sekolah Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin. Omong-omong Yixing tahu kalau siapa itu Kyungsoo.

"kenapa bisa?" tanyanya.

"Ia tidak tahu." Jawab Jongin

Tubuhnya pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi kemejanya. Nafasnya tidak teratur walaupun sekarang ia sedang pingsan. "Ia mungkin terkena shock. Yixing, ambilkan aku sesuatu yang manis dan handuk untuk dikompres. Kau," tunjukknya pada Jongin, "bantu aku mengangkatnya". Suho dan Jongin membopong Luhan ke kamarnya. Ia merebahkan gadis itu di ranjangnya. Lalu menyuruh Jongin menunggu di luar. Suho melepaskan seragamnya. Ia menarik bantal dibawah kepalanya dan mengganjalnya di bawah tumit Luhan.

Ia memeriksa di rongga mulutnya apakah terdapat sumbatan. Dan ia memeriksa juga tenggorak kepalanya serta tulang lehernya dan seketika,

"Dada Luhan besar, ya?"

Yixing hampir saja mencekik leher Luhan. Segera ia menutup dada yang masih terbungkus bra dan singlet dengan selimut. "Bodoh! kamu mau aku membunuh adikmu? Dasar mesum." Bentaknya.

"Hey, aku kakaknya. Santai saja."

Suho mengambil kompresan di baskom yang Yixing bawa. Dengan lembut ia mengelap dan menatanya rapi di dahinya. Yixing masih setia menemani Suho merawat adikknya dan tak lama kemudian Luhan melenguh dan siuman.

.

.

Jongin selesai menelpon Kyungsoo menanyakan kabarnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo sudah sampai rumah. Ia menatap pintu kamar Luhan, sedari tadi penasaran lalu mengetuknya. Suho dan Yixing keluar dan mengatakan Luhan sudah bangun dari pingsannya. Jongin kembali menutup pintu dan menghampirinya. Luhan duduk menyandar pada _head rest _sembari menyeruput sirup strawberry. Jongin menyamankan duduknya di dekat kaki Luhan.

"Kamu kenapa tadi bisa pingsan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tadi.. Sungmin sunbae.." ucapnya sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tadi ia membentakku dan terus mendorong bahuku. Awalnya aku berani melawannya. Namun seketika teman-temannya mengerubungiku membuat aku jadi _**kambuh. **_Lalu aku berlari. Aku bersembunyi di belakang sekolah sebelah karena kurasa aman. Namun seketika gelap." Ceritanya ada Jongin. Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, _**Claustrophobia**_mu kambuh?". Luhan mengangguk.

Jongin mengelus kepala Luhan. "Yasudah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Besok akan ku beri pelajaran pada sunbae-sunbae kasar itu."

Luhan menyentuh tangan Jongin. Ia mencengkramnya keras. "Jangan. Sudah cukup trauma aku menghadapi Sungmin sunbae, aku tak mau ia menghampiriku lagi karena dikira aku melapor pada orang lain. Lagipula ia sunbae kita. Sopanlah!"

Jongin menyerah. Ia mengiyakan Luhan walaupun masih gondok ingin melawan Sungmin. Tapi kasihan Luhan, ia bahkan sudah tak memiliki keberanian menghadapi Sungmin. Lebih baik ia pulang karena sudah larut.

Ia pamit pada Yixing, pada Suho pula. Lalu melesat menuju rumahnya sendiri.

_**(flashback off. *btw Flashbacknya gajadi dikit)**_

Luhan kembali ke kelas dengan wajah kusut. Jongin menyentuh pundak Luhan membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Bagaimana tadi?"

"Seperti biasa."

Luhan menaruh dagunya di punjak sandaran kursi.

"Sudah kubilang, biar aku saja yang menaruhnya di kelas mereka." Ujar Jongin.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Hentikan. Aku sudah pusing." Namun sedetik kemudian Luhan kembali cerah. Seperti bayi yang mudah melakukan _**mood swing.**_ "Oh ya, nanti sore mau menonton bioskop tidak? Ajak saja Kyungsoo. Aku kemarin lihat di jadwal kalau film Moonlight—"

_PINGPONG~~_

"—baru saja rilis."

Keduanya terdiam. Luhan bahkan hampir melotot. Luhan belum sempat membuka mulut dan masih shock.

"Itu 'kan suara notifikasi dari.." gantung ucapan Jongin.

.

1

2

3

.

".._**dia.**_"

.

.

Sedetik kemudian Luhan dengan tangan bergetar merogoh sakunya mengambil smartphonenya tergesa-gesa. Jongin ikut memajukan tubuhnya untuk ikut melihat SMS yang masuk

"Cepat buka SMS nya!"

"Aku sedang mencoba!"

Akhirnya Luhan berhasil mengklik layar notifikasi. Terpampang pesan dari dia dengan emoji cium di akhir kalimat. Luhan lemas membacanya. Sudah 3 bulan dia tak ada kabar untuk Luhan. Full 3 bulan. Dan baru saat ini ia menerima pesan darinya.

.

.

_**From : Oppa**_

_**Lu, apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Maaf tak ada kabar selama ini.  
>Omong-omong, besok aku terbang ke korea. Akhirnya kita bertemu..<strong>_

.

.

Luhan hampir menangis. Ia menciumi layar handphonenya . Jongin juga ikut senang.

"CIEEEE yang besok akan bertemuu.." serunya menyita perhatian murid lainnya.

Luhan bergerak senang. "Iya, pokoknya kau harus menemaniku!"

Jongin tertawa, "Tentu saja untuk sahabat sayangku baby-hunny-bunny-sweetie-cutie-chubby-fluffy-plushie-_fucking_-bitchy!"

"Yak, Jong!"

Luhan mendengus. Ia mulai mengetik balasan. Lalu ia membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi saat mereka bertemu nanti...

.

.

.

.

_**TuBiKontinyu..**_

_**Alohaa~ **_

_**Maaci udah mau baca~**_

_**Author's note: **_

_**Gimana? Gaje gak? Garing ya?**_

_**Btw, buat member 'EXO' , aku acak ngambilnya dari boy group yang ada. Nanti kalo 'EXO' berisi member EXO yang asli, ntar aku kehabisan cast huehehehe. Dan juga aku dah muter otak buat bikin nama boygroup dari nama group mereka masing masing dan hasilnya.. nope.. jelek banget. Yaudah terima aja ya namanya tetep EXO. Jangan di bash. Kalo mau nge bash mending di PM aja yukz..**_

_**Kepanjangan gak sih? Tadinya mau bikin one shot tapi kok ada ide lain yang muncul belakangan tuh. Ditunggu yak.**_

_**Kamsahabnida~~**_


End file.
